Sven Schmidt
}} Sven Schmidt is a former citizen of Ateria and a member of joint police-military training program in Attack on To'kustar on Earth-404. He currently lives in Teviv due to his home city being overrun by To'kustars. Sven possesses a device on his wrist that allows him to transform into a To'kustar. His To'kustar is unique for having green features instead of red features like all the other To'kustars, which causes him to be nicknamed the Green To'kustar. He predominantly had used this form to battle other transforming To'kustars, including the Talking To'kustar. Physical appearance Sven is a Caucasian male, 5 feet and 2 inches tall, with brown hair and blue eyes. He is fairly scrawny, but not extremely underweight. He is first seen wearing blue pants and a brown, short-sleeve shirt with a grey, long-sleeve shirt underneath it. After fleeing Ateria and beginning basic training with Lawrence, he is seen wearing the standard military uniform. In his To'kustar form, Sven is 50 feet tall, with black skin and green features. Personality Sven is very free-spirited, wanting to follow his own rules, without any restrictions caused by those around him. Because of his desires to be free and do things in his own way, he experiences some difficulties working in groups. Important history Early life Sven lived in Ateria his whole life until the To'kustars returned. He used to get into arguments with Noelle Williams while the two were in school, as shown in a flashback. Not much else about his early life is known. Breach of Wall Via After the To'kustars breached Wall Via, making it too dangerous to stay behind, Sven left the city with a group of children led by police chief Lawrence Carter, to be escorted by Regional Squad 12 to the city of Teviv. Once in Teviv, the group would receive further training in a pre-military program. On the way to Teviv, the transport experienced many problems. Sven argued about how to solve them with the other children, but ultimately stopped to put the team first. As they arrived at Teviv, he watched as Hadria Carter, Tuesday Smith, and Nathan Loretta fought a giant To'kustar, eagerly wanting to help, but ultimately listening to Lawrence and staying back. Lawrence's Team and the First Transformation Sven began his basic training shortly after arriving in Teviv. After Sophia Faraday was captured by Maxwell Wagner, Sven, Noelle Williams, and Kathryn Wesley planned to go to the abandoned coliseum as part of a plan to rescue her, but they were captured and taken to a Forever Knights base by Vance Grace. While trying to find a way out, he found a mysterious device that attached to his wrist and caused him to transform into a To'kustar. After several soldiers attacked him, Sven ultimately figured out how to control his power enough to detransform and end the fight. Some time later, Sven witnessed Nathan heal an otherwise mortal wound and fly off, which left him extremely confused. He later talked about Nathan with the other children, Samuel Wright, and Logan Fitzpatrick. Battle of Teviv Sven was woken during the middle of the night to help defend the city from the approaching army of Forever Knights. He agreed to use his device to transform into a To'kustar. When the Talking To'kustar appeared, Sven traded punches with it briefly before the other To'kustar forced him to detransform, sending him falling unconscious to the ground. After recovering, Sven agreed to the new plan of trying to reverse the Talking To'kustar's trick, by using his own lightning to make the Talking To'kustar detransform. After a brief fight, he successfully executed the plan, leading the group to discover the Talking To'kustar's human identity was Vance. After the team captured Vance, he witnessed part of the interrogation and heard about Espers. During a ceasefire in the battle, Sven visited his father and asked him about Espers. He then convinced his father to tell the team everything he knew about Espers, and was present when he did so. Relationships Arik Iverson Sven and Arik have been best friends from a young age, despite Arik being one year older than Sven. Arik frequently talks to Sven about his dad's journal and what information it might contain. Noelle Williams Sven and Noelle do not appear to like each other very much, as they get into arguments frequently, such as when they were forced to work on a school project together. Lars, Viola, and Sonia Schmidt Not much is known about Sven's relationship with his family, but he does not appear to like the rules that his parents have set for him. Appearances Trivia *Episodes named after Sven: **Transformation (Sven Schmidt Immerses Himself in the Green Aura, Wondering What Its Power Can Do) *According to the creator, Sven's name was chosen because it rhymes with the traditional naming scheme of protagonists in the canon Ben 10 franchise, including Ben, Gwen, and Ken. In the Alien Force episode "Max Out", Kevin even questioned if Gwen's parents were named "Sven and Jen?". The reason this was done is because Sven was the first character to be created. References Category:Heroes Category:Humans Category:Attack on To'kustar Category:Earth-404 Category:Paperluigi ttyd